


The Blue Rose

by blacklipstick24



Series: A Rose By Three Names [2]
Category: Greek and Roman Mythology, Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Adult Children, F/F, F/M, Family Issues, Origins of the dark curse, Other, Parents, Season 5 Spoilers, Seriously Zelena, Step-parents, Time Travel, Titans, how it should have ended, titanomacahy, trying to avoid fate only hastens your meeting it, watch out for that house
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-02
Updated: 2016-06-08
Packaged: 2018-07-11 18:47:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7065835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blacklipstick24/pseuds/blacklipstick24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The second of my 3 storylines. A partial AU of Season 5, mostly part B, some A. This will focus on a lot of the emotional baggage the characters are carrying around. </p><p>After her house drops out of the sky, a young woman finds herself in Storybrooke over twenty years before. Not to mention in the middle of a few things she was previously unaware of.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. An Abduction of Sorts

**Author's Note:**

> The first chapter will follow a similar pattern of events to the first of the other stories, however each will be different, especially how we meet the main character.
> 
> As for the story, I feel like there were alot of missed opportunities this season, especially using the underworld as a more graceful ending. Also, I'm making Hades Great Again(sorry, not sorry). I don't like Zelena paired with him or his crappy backstory. This will be a more classically Greek version of the mythology and Zelena is going to be forced to deal with herself. I may pair her up with someone, if she can get her shit together, but mostly she's going to be learning about motherhood.

It was around 10:30 pm when the phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hello, Sweetheart, it's your mother."

A wide smile creased the woman's face as she set down her glass of dark red Shiraz. "As if I'd mistake you for anyone else," she answered in a deep, almost laughing voice. "When did you get back?"

"Just now. Your father is still bringing in the suitcases. What about you?"

"I got in at about six. But it's just me right now."

"Oh, and where is your husband, then?"

She rolled her eyes, though the joy on her face never faded. "My husband will be here soon. He had something to do."

"Like?" 

"You are so nosy..."

"You know how your mother is," a male voice came on the line. Her father must have picked up the other phone.

"Yes, sir." 

"So where is he?" God's, he was just as bad as Mom. 

"He's picking up dinner. He was late coming back and ordered me to relax, have a glass of wine and wait to be pampered." Her parents knew how doting the man could be, especially on occasions such as this. 

"Not from Granny's I hope." 

"Don't be a snob, Dad." It _was_  actually coming from Granny's but by her specific request.  She hadn't had curly fries in 6 months after all. "You act as if I don't eat while we're out of town. As if I'm not constantly provided 'the best of everything, as my station befits'." She was quoting a speech she had been given prior to accepting his proposal, from every member of her family, mostly about how her days of living simply were over. Now it was a rare indulgence to have an evening meal less than three courses and without formal dress. "The first day of my vacation isn't going to be filled with the finest of anything. Except companionship." Truthfully, she preferred this, sitting on the couch, talking to her parents. Being normal. The wine was good but it was from the local supermarket. She'd changed out of her fine robes before leaving for Storybrooke and wore a plain but flattering shift dress along with suitable heels. None of the airs that were necessary to put on in her life as a Queen.

"Oh well, ex-cuse Me-e, Lady Persephone. I had no idea you were such a connoisseur of the simple life."

She smiled recognizing the challenge. Her father had a way with banter that most men reserved for fencing. And she was his favorite sparring partner."Of course," Parry. "My parents insisted on my education including such things" Side step. " I even raise my own fruits and vegetables. Why I could even raise my own sheep if I so chose. Not to mention thatching my own roof, mending a net, preparing any animal I wish to eat and healing ones I do not." Thrust.

It would never be said that children raised in the town weren't awarded every opportunity. Most nobles insisted their children be aware of how the most basic resources were produced in their kingdoms. The keen sort of awareness that only came from tilling the earth and mucking out pens. Prince Neal had groaned about having learned the lesson many times, hoping to be released from what he considered demeaning and herself invigorating. Unlike other families of means, her father's meager upbringing hadn't been cast as a shadow blotting their good name. He'd passed his love of hard work down to his daughter, if maybe not his son, and they revelled in the literal fruits of their labor.  

Now, that education allowed her to be a greater leader than had ever sat on the throne before, simply because her people required strength and empathy to be lead. "Thank you, by the way." It also taught her gratitude and a fearlessness to express it when deserved. 

"How is your kingdom, dearest?" 

"Its wonderful. I almost wish I didn't have to leave it."

"You need to be here, though, to recharge. To heal. To give yourself a release." Her mother was right. She wouldn't be any good without her strength.

Just then a slight nausea hit her. "Mmm, I think you're right," she said, rubbing her temple.

"Is something wrong?" 

"Just a bit of a headache."

"Are you sure?" Her Father, now worried.

"Yes, now-", a sudden violent quake ran through the house.

"What was that?" Her mother asked. The woman tone wasn't frantic but it was on its way.

The man's voice on the phone, however..."Pinky! What's happening?"

She had already begun crossing to the window to investigate."Don't call me Pinky," she said pulling back the curtains. Thankfully only her immediate family still dared to use her nickname. "There's no one outside, and it doesn't feel like anyone is casting magic-" a second wave passed through, leaving a heavier charge in the air than the first. It caused the woman to clasp her abdomen a strange combination of pressure and vertigo bringing her to her knees. She'd dropped the phone, her parents yelling unintelligible. This was raw energy. She'd felt similar patterns before a lightning strike, how particles charged, some how felt denser, and then...

A third shock, then, just like in a lightning strike, certain particles sent out leaders, only counterclockwise. These began to move along the path they completed instead of transferring their excess energy. They pulled others into the spin, until everything was moving. The screaming on the phone died at some point. The ache in her abdomen had spread from her center to her heart and hips. Awareness was difficult to maintain but she allowed the events and energy to flow through her for dissection later.

The thump of her house hitting the ground was one of the most welcome sensations she'd had in a while.


	2. A Birth and A Curse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Olympus welcomes the birth of the King and Queen's first baby. However the fates deliver a cryptic warning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is meant to be more in line with Disney's Hercules. I borrowed from the myth of Athena's birth, the fates fortelling that any child Metis produced would surpass its father, resulting in Zeus devouring Metis while pregnant, to prevent another war among the gods.

_A very long time ago._

Zeus's laughter rang out, from the halls of Olympus to the bowels of the Underworld. Hades had been startled the first time he heard it, until he realized the sounds were coming from upstairs, not down. 

 _Explains why Mother had to hide him in a cave with Kouretes._  The warrior/dancers had not only trained his youngest brother but the clank of their weapons had hidden his cries from their father. Now Hades understood that it wasn'tjust a cute anecdote, but an absolute necessity. The guy really had no concept of quiet or composure.

On the third or fourth peel, Hades slammed his fist on the desk and stood facing the general direction it was coming from. "Do you mind? Some of us actually have duties to attend to!" His voice would never reach the great hall but anger was one of the few things he could still feel, though not intensely, so he indulged. "What in the hell is so funny anyway?!"

"A joyous occasion!" Hermes sang as he 'appeared' in front of the desk. He didn't actually teleport around like some deities did, he was just too fast to see coming. The youthful deity had a scroll clutched in his hand and positively vibrated with news he carried. Another of the few things Hades could indulge in was to prolong such conversations. His cousin was so easily frustrated.

Or was it half-sibling? Or Nephew? Family lines were so complicated when you had such a small genetic pool to select from. It didn't really matter, they were adults and had their places in the universe.

"Hermes, what a pleasure. Sit! Have a drink!" Hades waved a hand and a highball glass appeared with a decanter of his private stock of liquor. As a messenger, the other god was safe from harm but also bound to accept the generosity he was offered.

"Oh, how about later? I have more stops to make. All of them in fact." 

Interesting. "Don't tell me I'm first on the drop list," he said as he poured the dark liquor half way and offered it.

Nervously, Hermes accepted the glass "Well, second. But only because Poseidon was on the way." The hand with the glass lowered out of sight, attempting to conceal it, while the one bearing the scroll came forward in offering. 

Hades purposely ignored it. Several other gods were also on the way, so if he and Poseidon were first it must be big. Which meant he could toy with his guest a bit more. "And how is my brother in his kingdom beneath the seas?"

"He is well. Jubilant with the news I brought him." Hermes gave the scroll a little shake. Standing still was the bane of his existence and he was getting impatient. 

"And his queen?" Hades smiled darkly, knowing how tormenting this was.

A small twitch was developing at the corner of his eye as Hermes again gestured with the scroll. "Also celebrating, as you will too."

Hades relented and took the missive from his cousin/nephew/sibling. "Fine, fine, be on your way." The sound of the others voice giving thanks was literally all that was left of him. Vaguely there was the sound of splashing in one of the potted 'plants' and the ring of the glass being set back on the desk. "That was better brandy than you'll ever get on Olympus" he chided anyway. "Who wastes good liquor on a sculpted plant?" As he unfurled the parchment his expression changed. No more annoyance but genuine surprise. So genuine he was at a loss for words. 

_Hours later_

The Hall of Twelve Thrones was packed with deities, nymphs, fairies and even a few Titans (the ones who had fought with their nieces and nephews of course). Hades was  _not_ one for socializing. The politics the lesser gods engaged in was pitiful and it wasn't like anyone would ever want to take his throne. Even the members of the Dodekatheon, the twelve gods who lived and sat here running the show weren't ideal company. 

Zeus and Hera stood shaking hands at the other end of the receiving line. Poseidon sat on his throne just to the right of their brother's and his wife stood dociley beside it. Pan was  engaging them in conversation but as Amphitrite felt it wasn't her place, Poseidon did all the talking. 

On the other side of the room, Athena stood in front of her throne, her weapons and papyrus occupying the seat. Her companion Owl was perched on her forearm as his master spoke to an unknown nymph. Beside her, the twins sat on the arms of their own seats speaking and gesturing wildly of their adventures apart, needing to share with their literal other half.

Hades was also a twin. Few knew, since the trauma of their early life made it difficult to be around each other. His sister Hestia was once enthroned here but had relinquished her seat to live a more practical and domestic life. Was she even here? His chest tightened at the possibilities of both seeing her and not seeing her. He scanned the room again. Aphrodite whispering to Ares while her husband Hephaestus spoke to his Cyclops coworkers, Demeter speaking to the newly appointed Dionysus, Hebe carrying a tray while Hermes buzzed over her head, flirting shamelessly. He hadn't spotted her anywhere among them and the scales tipped under the weight of his limited emotions. A slight frown was all the outer world saw.

Turned out, that was all it needed to see. Aphrodite approached and spoke in a low tone. "She's outside, Nephew." There wasn't anything else that needed to be said. Hades gave her a polite nod and went to the open terrace.

She sat at her true throne, tending the eternal flame of life in a brazier she traveled with. She turned when she heard his purposely louder footfalls and smiled sadly. It was as difficult for her to see him, especially now, with his frozen heart.

Hestia. First born, first devoured. Last returned. His opposite. His equal. She was heavily cloaked, her honeyed brown hair hidden beneath a greyed hood. Her face was unlined with wrinkles, vitality not vanity shining forth.  She rose and addressed him. "Brother."

Had his heart been functional it would have broken at the soft whisper. She was so much apart from all of them, even him, and she didn't deserve it. She had been so frightened of the world when they returned to it and he had wrapped her in her first cloak and held her just as he had in their prison. The guilt should be consuming him.  _Damn Zeus._

"Sister." He came forward and raised his arms to embrace her. It was awkward, both of them knowing the offer was more from a sense of duty than tenderness. 

"How is your kingdom," she asked, nervously picking at her sleeve and not meeting his gaze.

Hades lowered his arms and took a deep breath, gathering his thoughts. "Sterile." It wasn't exactly cold or lonely. It was filled with souls doing the same things the same way, over and over. The few who were able to break the pattern of existence usually moved on before becoming of consequence.

"Sterile?" The word seemed to amuse her. 

"Alright, stagnant." 

She smiled. "How strange." 

Hades would have asked what she meant but a large hand clamped onto his shoulder. Zeus drew him into a crushing hug, "Hades! About time you got here! Come! I know you want to see the good news for yourself! Hestia, dear!" Their brother waved her over. They all knew she barely tolerated being touched and would wither if handled as roughly as her twin. "You come too. This is a day for all the family to rejoice!"

 _Not all the family._ Hades mused as he was led to the center of the hall. Hera was bent over a raised column of cloud with Demeter blocking line of sight. Zeus released his grasp, moving to shoo the other immortals aside, and Hestia replaced his hand with her own. As their sisters shifted, the cradle was brought into full view and a soft coo rose from the babe within.

As the eldest of the gods approached, first a glow was visible, then a hand. Finally, a face.

"He looks like you", Hestia whispered to Hera. 

"He does." Poseidon had joined them.

"But his father's eyes," Demeter added. She couldn't stop booping the infant on the nose and murmuring along with him. 

Hermes was making a bet with Apollo. Twenty drachmas that Demeter would be the next to birth. Apollo offered ten, stating that it would be within the next decade. 

Hades glanced at his siblings, all of which were misty eyed and overflowing with emotion. Hestia was the one who finally put the words everyone was thinking out into the open and he could help but squeeze her shoulder in agreement. "This is what we fought for."

"Indeed." Three voices came from the entrance of the great hall, scratchy and wavering from eons of prophecy. The fates or Moirai, were usually present at the birth of immortals, but for some reason, unease passed through the crowd as they parted even further to allow the crones to pass.

Zeus received them as he had everyone else but Hestia sank back, hiding behind Athena and Apollo. As keeper of the flame, she was privy to many of the events the fates wove and was wary. Her other siblings took heed and prepared themselves.

The three had arranged themselves before the crowd according to tradition, Clotho at a spinning wheel, Lachesis with a measuring stick and Atropos holding the cutting shears. They began their ritual weaving of the great tapestry, gathering from the past, seeing the present and forming the future.

"A new God born, first of his peers", Lachesis began.

"Born of a Father who dethroned his own, who dethroned his before him", Clotho added.

"The cycle will continue and tyrant again rise, unless the child have a mortal death and a mortal life." Atropos finished. 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any suggestions or constructive criticism is welcome.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, let me know how you feel, and what I can improve on.


End file.
